Beautiful Nightmare
by LostInHerThoughts
Summary: Zoey and Aphrodite wake up from the same dream. After running into each other, the dream might come true.


Zoey tossed and turned as her dream kept her restless.

She was lying on her back, naked in bed. Someone was laying hot kisses over her neck and chest. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure with her eyes closed, loving the feeling. Her hands flew to the person's head, pulling them closer, moaning for more. She felt long hair. Looking down she saw that it was blonde hair. The person chuckled, looking up from her exposed cleavage. It was Aphrodite.

Zoey's eyes flung open as she woke up startled. She panted, trying to shake her mind of the fog.

Aphrodite shot up, awakening from her dream.

_What the hell_, she thought.

She looked down at herself, confirming it was only a dream. But the ache between her legs made her think otherwise.

She was having LADY SEX with ZOEY! _How could I?!_ she thought. _Sure I love sex but not lady sex! And even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't have it with that dork._

She put her head in her hands and tried to even her breathing. She grabbed her phone under the pillow to look at the time: 6:54 pm.

She lay back down, trying to fall asleep again. With no success, she threw off the covers, and got dressed for school. It was still early and no one would be awake, but she didn't care. She wasn't in the mood to socialize with anyone right now anyway.

Zoey put her hair up after pulling on clothes for school. It was still early and she knew she would be left alone.

She needed alone time to clear her head after the nightmare. _Heck, it would be a nightmare if I didn't like it_, she thought to herself.

With that, she slammed the door and made her way to the kitchen.

She grabbed a bowl of her favorite cereal and made her way to the couch to watch some tv. She didn't realize she wasn't alone till she sat on the couch and saw Aphrodite sitting on the other end; with her eyes closed and her head facing the ceiling. Her hair was sprawled out around her. She looked a little flush and she wasn't even wearing that much make up but she still looked beautiful.

"You ok?" Zoey asked, a little flushed herself.

Aphrodite's eyes flung open and snapped her head towards the voice.

She snorted and said "Oh it's you."

Aphrodite might have always acted like she didn't give a shit about anything or anyone but Zoey saw how she really was.

"You didn't answer my question" Zoey said flatly.

Aphrodite sighed and chuckled. "Just some fucked up dream."

Zoey thought of the dream she had earlier. _Maybe we had the same dream_ she thought. She couldn't help but think of the pleasure she experienced by Aphrodite's mouth and hands.

She gritted her teeth together feeling the heat radiate from her crotch and her heart pounded when Aphrodite snapped her out of it.

"Want something?" Aphrodite asked in a sexy voice with a sly grin on her face, recognizing Zoey's change in behavior. She knew it too well.

Zoey's snapped out of her trance and looked over at her.

Aphrodite sensed her arousal and before she could stop herself, she made her way to Zoey's side of the couch and straddled her.

Zoey's breath had hitched and she grit her teeth to fight the pleasure building within her.

Aphrodite watched the change in Zoey's expression. She grinned, knowing the effect this had on her.

She brought her face close to Zoey's and grazed her neck with her lips, and put her hands on her neck while grinding into her crotch.

Zoey tried to deny the ache between her legs that the girl on top of her was creating. She let her lust take over and brought her hands to her hips, pushing her down harder. She failed to keep in a moan and closed her eyes as her head fell back.

Aphrodite breathed into Zoey's ear and repeated in a low husky voice "Want something?"

The feelings Aphrodite were creating were too much. Zoey didn't reply but lifted herself from the couch a bit and brought their lips together.

It took them both by surprise at first but they continued, deepening the kiss.

Zoey's tongue ran over her lower lip, asking for permission.

_Not bad_, Aphrodite thought to herself. Aphrodite quickly opened her mouth more and their hot tongues ran over each other's. Her tongue dominated Zoey's, after getting familiar with it.

_Rookie_, she chuckled to herself.

Zoey didn't know if she should stop herself or go further. _What are you doing?!_ Her instict screamed in her head. But everything else whispered, _you know you want her_.

She listened to the voice in her head that told her she wanted this feeling.

Aphrodite's hands explored Zoey's body as they continued making out on the couch. She ran one hand over her breast and the other one trailing down her firm stomach.

_Not bad at all_, Aphrodite thought in her head.

Zoey loved the way Aphrodite was making her feel. _Girl knows what she's doing_, she noted.

Her hands quickly and gently made their way across Aphrodite's backside.

Aphrodite broke the kiss and started to trail kisses over Zoey's jaw before breathing, your room, now.

Zoey quickly nodded, not wasting anytime.

She brought her hands down Aphrodite's ass and tucked her hands around her legs.

Aphrodite brought their lips back together and mumbled, "You're stronger than I thought" as Zoey carried her back to her dorm.

Students started to make their way to the kitchen, getting breakfast. The twins had made their way to the tv room and noticed a bowl of untouched cereal on the table.

Erin took a closer look at the cereal and asked Shaunee. "Hey, isn't that Z's favorite cereal?"

She answered "Ya it is. That's weird, she would never pass up her cereal."

The twins quickly finished their breakfast and made their way to Zoey's room.

After coming down from her orgasm, Zoey flipped Aphrodite's body over, so she could be on top. Aphrodite was only in her bra and Zoey was already naked.

Zoey took a long look at the girl beneath her. Her breasts filled her bra perfectly, her tanned stomach was flat but hard.

Zoey buried her face in her cleavage and lay open mouth kisses on her. She sucked gently, hoping to mark her as hers. Her hands roamed Aphrodite's perfect, firm body. She soon found her ass and brought their bodies closer together.

Aphrodite's body arched at the sensation and Zoey took the opportunity to claw at the last article of clothing and threw it to the ground.

"Much better," Zoey breathed against her smooth skin, making her way back to Aphrodite's neck.

Mmmm, Aphrodite hummed. "More Zoey."

Just then, they heard a knocking at the door.

The twins shouted at the closed door, "Zoey you in there? We saw your cereal on the table and were wondering what happened."

"Shit," they whispered at the same time.

The two girls in Zoey's bed looked towards the door. Thank Nyx the door was locked!

"Ya! I just remembered something I had to do!" Zoey shouted towards the door. The twins just shrugged and turned to leave. Aphrodite had become quiet and stopped what she was doing.

She waited until the footsteps were inaudible and let her hands roam Zoey's naked body. Zoey's eyes closed and moaned in approval.

Before she could shake her head of the fog, Aphrodite kicked her leg over Zoey's waist, pushed her shoulders and rolled on top of her.

She looked down at Zoey as she sat up but remained sitting on top of her naked body. Zoey chuckled, knowing she topped Aphrodite for once but loved how aggressive she was in bed.

"Scared my friends will freak out if they see us together?" She asked, amusement in her voice but also fear.

She grinded her hips hard into Zoey's before answering. Zoey's hands flew to her hips, pulling her down for more. Aphrodite continued to grind into her. Zoey was waiting for an answer but was fine with what they were doing in the time being. She closed her eyes, letting the pleasure take over her.

Aphrodite clenched her teeth, her breath became ragged as she felt herself become wet. "NO, just don't like sharing."

Zoey looked up at her and laughed, "I know you don't." She turned her head as Aphrodite's mouth began to travel down her body.

She looked at her alarm clock and reality hit her like a slap to the face. "Shit, we're gonna be late!"

Aphrodite looked up from between her legs. "You've got to be fucking kidding?!"


End file.
